


Ocean's White Waves

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Deeprealms, Dragons, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pictures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Sweat, Transformation, dragon cock, female orgasm, hyper, monster cock, workout clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Puberty is especially bad for dragons - doubly so when you're also half-kitsune. Effie gets sent to Kana's Deeprealm by Corrin, to satisfy her adult son's sexual desires.





	Ocean's White Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Made in collaboration with Nicoffee (the illustrator of this story), who is also in charge of the "Hoonters" Patreon page. He illustrates and programs his own erotic game. Please consider supporting him!
> 
> You'll have to go to my Tumblr to find the illustrations for this story. Here's the URL to them: https://infinite-volume.tumblr.com/post/179772528738/the-oceans-white-waves-smut

Kaden and Corrin were out on a walk in the courtyard of their astral plane castle. It was a sunny day, as it always was – weather in the astral plan doesn’t really ever change. Kaden held Corrin’s body close to his own. Corrin looked completely at ease, eyes shut and with one hand stuffed inside her husband’s shirt. She fondled his well-defined pectorals, and his wagging tail thwacked against her thighs. Kaden occasionally lowered his head to nuzzle cheeks with his loving wife. Upon lifting his head and opening his eyes, he noticed another person standing by their path, in front of the mess hall.

“ _Hmm_? Is that…Uh…What was her name again?”

Kaden felt a bit embarrassed that he’d forgotten a teammate’s name, though he wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever gotten to know that person very well in the first place.

“Ah,” Corrin gasped excitedly, “it’s Effie!”

There stood Effie, General of the Nohrian army, one of Corrin’s most seasoned and powerful allies, and one of her best friends.

“Oh,” Effie spoke in her raspy voice. “Lady Corrin, you look well. Thank goodness.”

Effie took Corrin’s hand in both of her own, greeting her friend in a semi-formal, but still highly familiar kind of way. The two ladies smiled at each other.

“Lord Kaden, I see you seem to be doing well, too.”

“ _Aw man,_   _the fact that_ you  _knew_  my  _name doesn’t make me feel any better about forgetting yours…_ ”

“What was that, Darling?” Corrin looked to Kaden, who had his head in his palm.

“Nothing, nothing.”

Effie let go of Corrin’s tiny hand, and Corrin quickly returned to snuggling up against Kaden. He was about a foot and a half taller than her, and Corrin clung to his arm like a cat to a scratch-post. Some in the army found the royal pair’s public displays of affection to be slightly awkward, but Effie was mostly indifferent. She didn’t think much about those types of relationships.

Though, Effie and the rest of the army were sometimes kept up at night by howling, screaming and splashing coming from Corrin’s quarters late at night. The pair’s nightly romps were quite loud and destructive as, according to rumor, they liked to have sex in their beast forms.

“So, what are you doing here, Effie?” Corrin asked.

“I was waiting for the kitchen to open up. I just wrapped up a workout and I’m starving.”

Effie certainly looked like she’d just finished working out. She wasn’t wearing her usual heavy armor, but instead was wearing only the thinnest loose, pink tank top and tightest brown shorts she had. Both garments were a little wet and clingy, owing to the sweat Effie had worked up.

Kaden, while he was faithful to Corrin, couldn’t help but notice the knight’s toned ass and detailed bod. Massive thighs, well suited to carry plated armor. Broad and muscular shoulders and arms: things that made swinging a hundred-pound spear around look like child’s play. Effie’s breasts were quite large as well; carrying those things around must have been a good workout on her back, even while she was totally unarmored.

Effie was, put simply, built like a tank. A very pretty tank, but a tank that could crack a melon between her thighs and tear up the rind with her bare hands.

“E-Effie, can I talk with you for a moment?” Kaden tried his best not to stare too much.

“Huh? Sure, Lord Kaden. I don’t see why not…”

Kaden’s sudden request had Effie a little confused. She wasn’t worried, just curious. She only knew him as Corrin’s husband, and desired nothing more than that.

“Is this about…?” Corrin began to ask Kaden a question but stopped half-way.

“Yeah. I really think Effie would be perfect for it. Don’t ya think?”

Kaden and Corrin were on the same page – they both knew what the other was thinking.

“E-Excuse me? What are you two talking about? Is this going to take long? Because I’m really hungry.”

“Effie, this is about Kana.” Corrin took charge of explaining things.

“Kana? Your son?”

“Yyyes…We sent him back into his Deeprealm so he could become more comfortable with his transformations without having to worry about hurting anyone here.”

Effie was surprised by this this revelation.

“I thought he had amazing control in his dragon form,” she responded. “He’s saved Lord Forrest a handful of times too, if memory serves.”

She racked her brain trying to recall a time when Kana had seemed out of control on the battlefield.

“I didn’t take you and Elise along on the last battle, Effie. We tried having Kana transform into a Kitsune, but he reacted badly to his beaststone. Kaden and Keaton managed to get him under control, but it took them both. Kana can’t seem to maintain either form now without going berserk, which is why we sent him back into his Deeprealm.”

“…”

Effie was a little spaced out.

“Effie?” Corrin waved her hand in front of the half-conscious retainer.

“O-Oh! Sorry, I think the hunger’s getting to me. What’d you want again?”

“ _Oh, jeez…_ ” Kaden whispered under his breath. “I guess we just gotta get straight to it, right? Effie, Kana’s grown up a lot in his Deeprealm, and he’s been getting really… _anxious_ , all alone.”

A youthful shout rang out, originating around the corner of mess hall. It was someone who hadn’t yet been a part of this conversation.

“Wait, what’s wrong with Kana?!”

“Lady Elise?” Effie turned around just as Elise came out from behind a wall, bounding toward them.

“Sis, what happened to Kana?! Is he alright?!” Elise became immediately worried at the mention of Kana’s anxiety.

“Elise, everything’s O.K.” Corrin knelt down to pat Elise on the shoulder, trying her best to comfort her sister. “He just needs a strong friend to visit and spend time with him.”

Kaden chimed in, speaking directly to Elise: “We wanted to see if Effie could spare some time to see him.”

“Effie, it’s  _gotta_ be you! You’re the strongest person I know!” Elise shouted.

Elise still looked worried, but hopeful. If anybody could help Kana, Elise was convinced Effie could. Somehow.

“Well, if Elise insists, then I’m up for it!” Effie struck a pose and flexed, trying to show her strength off to Elise as an odd way of comforting her.

“ _Well, that was easier than I thought it’d be._ ” Kaden whispered into Corrin’s ear.

“ _You don’t think there’ll be any problems, do you?_ ” Corrin whispered back.

“Effie, make sure that you help Kana with  _WHATEVER_  he needs, okay? As his aunt, I don’t want you leaving my little nephew feeling sad!”

Elise sounded particularly proud of the fact that she was an aunt. It made her feel more grown-up, even though Kana was technically older than her thanks to the messed-up timestream in the Deeprealms.

“ _Well, even if things do get out of hand something tells me that Effie’ll power through it._ ” Kaden replied quietly to Corrin.

_GGGRRRRRRRRRUUMMMBLL…_

All four of them stopped talking and stood silent and confused at the sudden and mysterious rumbling noise.

“S-sorry…That was me. Can I get something to eat on my way there?”

* * *

“Now…”

_Munch munch…_

“Didn’t Kana live in the middle of these rice fields?”

_Munch munch munch…_

“Oh, that must be his home.”

_Nom nom chew…_

Effie was stuffing her face with the snacks and breakfast foods she’d crammed in her bag. It was almost empty, too. 10,000 calories, down her gullet before noon. Where it all went was anybody’s guess.

“I’m still a little peckish…I hope Kana has some leftovers from breakfast.”

Still in her workout clothes, Effie walked over ornamental bridges connecting expansive fields of rice. Endless fields of yellow grain with few antique wood paths between them. Whoever took care of these was an absolute mystery. Such is the nature of the Deeprealms.

The isolated marshes were the perfect place for a dangerous dragon to hide away from the world. Food was never a worry, and neither was the possibility of harming anyone.

When Effie reached the door to his straw-roof home, she knocked at the door.

“W-what?! Who is it?!” The voice of a startled young man shot out from within the shack. It was obvious that he wasn’t expecting visitors.

“Kana, it’s Effie. You remember me, don’t you?”

“E-Effie?!” The voice’s pitch spiked, even cracking a little.

_KR-THUD!_

“ _Ow!_ ”

Something had fallen over in Kana’s house, and it sounded like Kana was hurt too.

“A-are you okay, Kana? I’m coming in…”

“ _Oh, shit! Ohshitohshitohshitohshit–_ ” Kanna whispered as he scrambled to compose himself before the door opened.

“Kana, what–j”

Effie looked down to see Kana on his back, both hands on the waist of his pants and with a small wet stain near the bottom of his shirt. He’d fallen over in his chair, and a couple items had come down off the table with him: An empty cup, a bowl of rice, and a book of sorts. The book fell face down, so it’s contents eluded Effie’s view.

“Oh, hi Effie!” Kana, standing up off the wood floor, looked down at his shirt. “I-I must have spilled some tea on my shirt. I’ll pat this dry and come back. W-why don’t you sit here and I’ll come back with some rice. You must be h-hu-ungry from walking all this way.”

The orange-haired boy was talking a mile a minute. Effie was more confused now than she had been with Corrin and Kaden.

“Kana, are you sure you’re alright? Are you injured?”

Kana still had his hands on the waist of his navy, fabric pants. He was hunched forward, too.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine! I’ll be right back with something for you to eat.”

“Well, alright…”

Kana scuttled away awkwardly, shutting a door behind him. Effie was left all alone.

Effie squatted down to pick up the nondescript book Kana had left behind. It had a very plain, greenish-brown cover. Paperback, bound with a cheap glue, and with less than 50 pages, by the looks of it. It even looked as if the swamp-colored binding had been applied over the book’s real cover; it was starting to peel off, revealing vibrant pinks and reds underneath.

Effie wondered to herself as she brought the pages up to her face. “What was he readi–”

“Oh.  _Oh._ ”

She’d opened to a random page, caught completely off-guard by the imagery therein. A two-page illustration of a purple-haired woman with enormous breasts. She was holding them up, or attempting to anyway, with both arms. Effie could just barely make out the drawn bimbo’s hands, since they sank so deep into the flesh of her monstrously large tits. They defied description, those breasts. They couldn’t even be compared in size to fruit. Coconuts and grapefruit were much too small; even a watermelon just barely covered the size of her areolae. A half-dozen watermelon? It seemed unavoidable to have to use such an odd metric for size, but Effie hadn’t ever seen any common object that even came close in size and shape to what some debauched artist had set on those pages. As if her cow tits weren’t indulgent enough, her plump lips were coated in a glossy purple lipstick and kissing the head of a cock that didn’t fit entirely in-frame. Just the head alone seemed the size of a peach.

Effie had been staring intently at this image for a good 10 seconds before finally snapping back to reality. She clapped the pages shut and set it down on the table.

“So, those are the kinds of women Kana likes…”

Despite there behind nobody else in the room with her, Effie’s eyes wandered to the ceiling, as if to avoid eye-contact with the imaginary Kana sitting next to her. She stood with her thighs closed tightly and her arms crossed, in quite an uncomfortable looking pose.

_GLUUUUUUUUURRG…_

“Aw man…I’m still hungry…”

* * *

In the kitchen, with only a couple inches of lumber between himself and the first real woman he’d seen in months, Kana was having some problems.

“ _Noooo_ ,” he thought to himself, “ _I was so close! My shirt is covered in precum and I need to cum noooow!_ ”

Kana had gotten a little horny while he was eating breakfast, as he so often seems to get these days. His hormones had been raging for what seemed like weeks – it very well could have been weeks, too. It was sort of hard to keep track of time in the Deeprealms, and even harder when all he could think about was sex. Kana’s daily routine had been fairly repetitive these last few days: Wake up, masturbate, eat, masturbate, train, masturbate, eat, masturbate, train, masturbate, eat, masturbate, sleep. Sometimes those activities melded together. On days where he  _really_  had a hard time controlling himself, he skipped some of those scheduled meals or training sessions to masturbate even more. He was in a  _deep_  pattern of rutting, and Kaden knew it. That’s why he and Corrin had sent Effie. The kitsune mating season was affecting Kana particularly hard this year, and the dragon blood in him made those sexual urges even stronger. He needed something – some _one_  – to break him. To satisfy him. Knowing full well of what their son was capable of, Kaden and Corrin settled on sending the one person least likely to be broken by  _him_. Effie, of course.

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” Kana was panting like a dog. “ _I’m gonna…!_ ”

Kana’s eyes scanned the entire kitchen for something to cum in. The cup he’d brought out for breakfast was knocked on the floor, and he couldn’t reach the others in the high shelf above the stove. Kana was hunched over, stroking his cock with one hand. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t have enough control over his body.

“ _T-the pot!!!_ ”

Mere moments before reaching orgasm, Kana forced both hands away from his shaft and grabbed the large pot of cooked rice off of his still-warm stove. He brought it down below his hips, aimed his head, and…

_SPLUUUUUUUUUOOOORTCH!!!_

Cum rushed out of his cock in excess, drowning the rice in an instant. In mere seconds, the slowly drying grain was transformed into a steamy, bubbling porridge. Kana came like a horse, or perhaps more like a dragon. His entire body shook as he filled that cookware with his heavy cream, but he didn’t spill a drop. Every little bit of his 5 cups of semen sloshed around in his leftovers.

_Knock knock…_

“Kana…?” Effie’s raspy voice came out from under the door.

“Yes?!”

“Can you hurry up with that food?”

“Uuuhhhm…”

Kana looked down at the boiling pot of cum-and-rice soup. His heart beat heavily in his chest, and hot blood rushed up into his ears and forehead.

“I’ve got some congee, but I’m all out of onion.” Kana hoped desperately that she’d decline.

“Are you kidding me? I love congee.”

Kana’s heart sank.

“A-a-alright…Let me grab you a bowl. Just sit down and I’ll br-ring it out…”

Kana placed the pot back on the stove before pulling his pants back up. He tried to dry his shirt with a small towel, but to limited effect. A couple seconds to catch his breath, and Kana walked bravely out into the dining room to deliver Effie’s nutritious slop.

“Oh, that looks amazing! How did you get it so white? All the stuff at camp is so grey. Did you add whitefish?”

“Y-yeah, but it might taste a little weird…It’s a b-brand new recipe I’m trying.”

Kana’s shakes were back, as was his nervous stutter. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Effie was about to eat his cum. Right in front of him.  _Right in front of him_! He started to stiffen up again, but his hands were enough to hide it from sight.

“Well, thanks for the meal!”

Effie looked down at her bowl. She didn’t even so much as touch the spoon and chopsticks laid out for her, electing instead to pick the bowl up by its base, tilt her bead back, and pour Kana’s seed straight in her mouth. She filled up her cheeks, lowered the bowl, chewed the thick mixture for a good 10 seconds, and sent it down her throat in one big gulp. There was still plenty left in the big bowl Kana gave her.

“ _Paaaah_ …” Effie exhaled deeply, a light puff of steam rising out from behind her molars. “Whoa, that’s some really dense stuff. For a second there, I thought it was gonna get stuck on the way down. Tastes a little funny, too.”

Kana’s erection was throbbing. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. The urge to keep his hands out of his pants was almost too strong.

“Th-aaaat m-m-must have bhe-en the fhiiish…”

Kana doubled over in pleasure, gripping his penis tightly through his pants. Hunched over the same table Effie was sitting at, staring directly at the tiny dribblings cum that clung to her rosy lips, Kana started to masturbate. Not in an overt way – Kana didn’t stuff his hands down his pants and start stroking. Instead, he gradually softened the pressure of his grip, then tightened it back up again. As he slowly and deliberately massaged his cock, just under the table and out of sight, Effie kept eating.

Sweat trickled down Kana’s brow as Effie chewed and swallowed more of his semen-logged rice. The beads on his face were almost as big as the grains in Effie’s cum-porridge. Kana edged himself closer and closer as his body and mind fought for control. “ _Keep going!_ ” his body screamed. “ _No, stop! This is wrong!_ ” his mind cried. As right as he knew his mind was, Kana just couldn’t help but keep going. All he’d wanted for months… _Months_! Right there, right in front of him. Months of isolation. No women, no partners. Nobody to fuck…to breed. From where he was standing, Kana could smell the sweat on Effie’s athletic gear. It smelled sweet. So, so sweet.

_Gulp._

“ _Fhew…_ ”

Effie exhaled heavily again. Her last mouthful was particularly large, so much so that the mere act of swallowing it made her throat bulge out like it’d been stuffed with a whole apple.

“Thanks, Kana. That was really satisfying, and  _super_  thick. I love it.”

“Mm-mmhm…” Kana nodded.

“Kana? Are you alright?”

Effie got out of her seat and started walking around the table towards him.

The need to orgasm had been building up in Kana’s crotch for almost a minute now. He was burning a hole through his pants, and he was too hard to compress with his grip any longer. Kana couldn’t take it any longer. The overwhelming lust…He clamped down on his dick one last time and…

_SPTLUUUUURT!_

Instantly, a bowl’s-worth of cum exploded from within his pants, coating every square millimeter of his lap in white. It ran down his pantleg like a waterfall, pouring over his naked toes and seeping down into the cracks between the floorboards. Kana’s tool twitched and spasmed in his hand as even more cream gurgled out.

“Kana?!”

“E-Effie…” Kana’s throat was dry.

His orgasm died down, having let out three times the amount he had in the kitchen, and he slumped down onto the floor with his back against a wall. His dark-navy pants were drenched in a generous later of milky, gelatinous, white paste. He was still wearing those pants, and only the faintest outline of a bump was visible to Effie. It looked quite unremarkable, really. Small, even.

“Eff…” Kana’s cracked voice couldn’t even let out Effie’s whole name. He was too tired. “Still…huuuurts.”

Kana gripped at his crotch again, this time with both hands. His eyes were moist, glistening in the light pouring out of his open window.

“Kana, did you just…” the words were stuck in Effie’s throat. “Was that all…cum?”

For a moment, great clarity returned to Kana’s voice. He screamed, wanting desperately to make himself heard.

“Effie! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! The beaststone did something, but I don’t know what! For months now…All I can do is m-ma-muh… _masturbate_!”

His face turned even redder than it had been before.

“It’s all I can think about, and it’s so messy! Everyone else in the army has somebody to do it with. Dad has Mom, Keaton has aunt Camilla, Percy has Soleil, Kiragi has Midori…I don’t have anyone!”

“Kana…”

Effie’s heart went out to the inconsolable dragon. He’d spent so much time isolated in his Deeprealm – he had nobody to form deep and meaningful bonds with but his immediate family. He needed help. Just like Elise had ordered her to give, although that authorization really came secondary to Effie’s own deep, personal desire to guard Kana from his emotional pain.

“I’m not seeing anybody, if that’d help.”

“Huh…?”

Kana wasn’t expecting that kind of response. It was almost as if she’d totally forgotten about the gallon of sploodge he’d shot out everywhere.

“I mean, I’ve never really had time for that kind of thing. Protecting Elise is a full-time job, and working out takes up almost everything else. I guess since we’re in a Deeprealm, we’d have a lot of time to…get to know each other.”

Hope lit up Kana’s teary eyes.

“Effie?! A-are you serious?”

“It’s not like I don’t admire you in a way…You’ve done a lot to protect people on the battlefield. Even me, once or twice.”

Effie twirled the lose bits of her shirt over her finger. Her body gave clear signals to Kana. Effie was every bit as much an amateur to this as Kana was.

“Effie, I’m so happy! I haven’t felt like this in so long!”

Kana carefully picked himself up off the floor and rushed over to hug Effie, wetting her thighs with his cool, sticky cum. It took every neuron in her brain to focus on not snapping his spine in two, but she managed to restrict herself from hugging him back. She really did  _want_ to hug him back, though.

Kana released one of his arms and used the other to tug her in the direction of another closed door.

“Come on, come on! In my room!”

He swung the door open, revealing a surprising variety of high-quality Nohrian furniture. A bed, dresser, chairs, end tables, chests, all strangely out-of-place in his humble but well-constructed farmhouse. Most attention-grabbing of all was a  _massive_ , red couch. Plush, thick cushions, even more comfortable looking throw pillows, and a shockingly tall back. Xander could probably sit in that couch with his back completely straight and his head still wouldn’t peak out over the top.

Kana popped the inviting question.

“D-do you wanna lay down on the couch?”

“Uhm, is that where we’ll…?” The point on Effie’s question went unspoken, but Kana’s blushing face told her that he already understood and that the answer was yes.

She slapped herself in the face. She needed to psyche herself up. Kana was counting on her to support him though this, so she needed to exude a can-do-it attitude.

“Don’t worry, Kana! We can get through this together – I’m sure you’ll be able to join us for the next battle, no problem! I’ll do anything I can do to help.”

Effie laid herself stomach-down on the couch, taking up most of its seating space but leaving just enough for Kana. The full shape and size of her butt wasn’t clear to Kana until then. Tight, brown, elastic fabric clung to each cheek, following the pronounced curves of her ass. The deep, awe-inspiring valley between them seemed to just swallow her pants up. The thought of pulling those shorts back and letting them snap against Effie’s flawless skin, making it just a little red…Kana’s heart fluttered.

“Come on,” she patted the cushion directly in front of her with an open palm, “sit down.”

Kana’s own cute but  _much_  smaller butt planted itself on the velvety cushion.

“Well?” Effie looked up at Kana, seeing his lower lip tremble with equal parts anxiety and excitement. “I can’t really do anything for you if you don’t take your pants off. They’re…sort of getting the couch wet, too…”

Kana’s reply was quick: “Oh, right.”

He gripped the waist of his black, cum-soaked trousers and swiftly pulled them down to his ankles.

“Oh.”

Effie’s eyes broke from Kana’s, focused now on his penis. His perfectly normal, unremarkable looking (if not a little bit small) penis. Nothing unusual about his scrotum, either. Hairless, but otherwise completely standard gear.

“I suppose I can make do with this.”

Effie’s purpose here was to help Kana through his troubles, not to criticize. What with how much cum he was shooting out, she sort of expected him to be hung like a horse. To have nuts the size of grapefruit. To be bursting through binding tape, tensile force threatening to shoot shredded fabric across the horizon.

Nope. Just a 4-inch pecker with a decently sized head. She could wrap around the entire shaft with just three fingers.

And so she did.

Kana’s head drifted back the moment Effie’s hand made contact with his twitching cock.

“Oo-ooooooh…”

His eyes rolled up into his head and his mouth hung open as he emitted low moans of pleasure. She hadn’t even started moving yet. Just the sensation of another human’s hand, a hand that wasn’t his own, was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

“ _He must really like that,_ ” Effie thought to herself.

She trained her eyes intently on the dick in her hand, her brain scheming up wonderful little ways to make Kana feel even better.

“Effie…I’m starting to feel something…!”

Kana’s head leaned further back. His eyes opened up wider than before, and his goofy open mouth shifted into a toothy grin.

Effie carefully tightened her grip, forming a ring at the base of his cock. Her pinky finger pinched off the pathway for cum to escape. Effie imagined that Kana must totally lack the self-control to edge himself properly. It’d feel so much better for him if he just held it in, just a little while longer. Effie herself was getting a little excited, thinking about Kana cutely worming around in his seat. She thought about how much jizz he’d spew if she got him backed up with a properly tight grip.

“Ooooohhh,  _YES!_ ”

Just as sudden and unexpected at his emphatic “YES,” a twisted, grey horn sprouted out of Kana’s left temple. It pushed his beautiful orange hair to the side as its roots crawled across his face, trailing down his chin and over his forehead. His eyes went red, and black scales crept in from the edges of his countenance. Kana’s inner dragon was coming out. Awoken not by anger or by grief, but by lust. Without a dragonstone to control him, Kana was quickly turning feral.

“K-Kana?!”

Effie loosened her grip on his cock, pulling it away completely. Instantly, his awakened draconic tool filled the space between itself and Effie’s open palm. As if to say: “ _here, you forgot this._ ”

Effie broke out in a cold sweat. Some of the color drained from her face as she stared in awe at the size and shape of Kana’s inhuman erection. Flared tip, medial ring, a lighter, fleshier rod extending out of a dull sheath. In many ways, it closely resembled an equine cock. There were, however, notable differences.  _Enhancements_ , if one were so inclined. Kana’s blue meat sported an intimidating knot at it’s base, bigger than Effie’s entire head. His cock ballooned out about half-way down it’s three-foot length, creating a second sort of medial-knot. Whether this was a feature common to all dragon dicks or something bred exclusively into Kana as a result of his kistune blood, Effie had no way of knowing.

“Kana, is this still your…?”

Kana didn’t respond. His head was fully thrown back, out of Effie’s view. All she could see of his face was his chin, rapidly shifting in color and pattern to fit the image of a dragon.

“This thing’s a little…heavy…”

The heavy shaft of Kana’s kit was a challenge to keep propped up with her single hand. The physics of it hardly even allowed Kana to stand erect. His cock was simply so massive that the only thing keeping it off the ground was Effie’s muscular arm. If it had been anybody else with Kana, his tip would be pointed straight down in the pool of precum he was forming below. The impossible density of Kana’s dragon cock seemed to multiply with every throbbing, blood-delivering heartbeat. Extra layers of volume seemed to fill out his imposing meat too, expanding it to larger and greater sizes as Effie stared at it. Her jaw lay agape, and her nervous, cold sweat soaked through the back of her top.

Suddenly, Effie felt an open hand wrap its fingers around the back of her head. Its nails were sharp and slightly jagged, becoming entangled in her wavy, silver hair.

“W-what’re y- _OUGH!_ ”

Effie’s face shot towards Kana’s fat dick, her cheek and nose squished against its remarkably thick medial ring. Her voice was muffled against his cock flesh.

“ _Kana, what are you doing? Not so rough!_ ” Effie tried to articulate. What really came out sounded much closer to “ _Mmmmmmpph!_ ”

Kana rolled Effie’s head up and down his shaft, almost like one would roll a vibe up against their cock; the struggling shakes and vibrations of Effie’s cranium emulated the feeling of a vibe well enough. Effie’s drool smeared all across the surface of his pole, lubricating it well for what Kana’s subconscious breeding mind was planning next.

Effie soon noticed her shirt tightening up around her chest, flattening her enormous breasts and roughly stimulating her nipples. Kana had pinched the cloth between two fingers in his free hand and was slowly lifting the back of her shirt into the air. Kana seemed to be just as strong as Effie now, if not stronger. The way he brought her entire body off the couch without so much as breaking a sweat, without even having to use his body for leverage, shocked her. Kana lifted Effie’s entire buff frame with just his draconic forearm.

_RRR-RRRRRRIP!_

The tears introduced by Kana’s razor claws made their way around her chest, leaving the pink top in shreds. Effie’s soft bosom sprang forth for a moment before she crashed back down against their loveseat. Her face slipped down his rod and smacked against his lap, disorienting her for a moment. The world around her went a little dark and a little fuzzy. She could feel his hands, both of them this time, each grab one of her shapely cheeks. Fingers slid under the waistline of her pants, cutting them up like scissors but leaving her skin very much undamaged. With much less trouble than her shirt, Effie’s pants were turned to tattered fabric too.

With some of the last of his human sanity, Kana mockingly addressed Effie’s nakedness. “ _Why don’t we get you off your stomach, Eff? I want to see what you look like naked._ ”

Kana jolted up to his feet, pushing Effie off his lap. Her head fell softly back on the couch. Clarity coming back to her vision and her mind some seconds later, Effie lifted her torso up by planting an elbow on the cushion below. She reached out to the arm of the couch in front of her, grabbed it, and used it as an anchor to pull herself forward.

Effie shook off the rest of the grogginess from her rough handling. She looked left and right, across the entire room looking for Kana. Even though he’d stood up from the couch just a moment ago, she couldn’t find him. She got on her feet, arms up and legs spread; a fighter through-and-through, Effie was more concerned by the potential of an attack than she was concerned with maintaining her modesty.

“Kana, get out here.” Effie spoke sternly. “You need to calm down.  _Now_.”

Just as Effie turned her head to survey the room, Kana lunged at her from behind some furniture. He was hiding behind his bed, waiting, watching, and searching for the perfect moment to pin her down. The view he got of her ass, tensed up and spread open in her defensive pose, had gotten his loins burning. Effie was his prey, his personal rutting mount, ready to be broken in.

Effie pivoted on the balls of her feet, moving more elegantly and fluidly than her normal suit of armor would ever allow. She rose her forearms to block Kana’s attack: an overhead strike with his thick, scaled tail. It landed hard but deflected onto the large, red sofa, leaving a large gash in its arm. Effie’s arm was mostly unharmed, if not a little sore.

“ _Gah!_ ” Effie grunted as she stumbled from the blow. It was only a singular strike, but Effie could already tell that she’d never sparred with an opponent this physically strong. She wasn’t used to being challenged in this way. It was a little… _exhilarating_. Her nipples perked up, and an unconscious smirk sprouted on her face.

This trip was becoming a little more fun than she’d originally envisioned.

* * *

“Hi, Mom!”

“Aah, Selkie!” Corrin shrieked in surprise.

Selkie had just snuck up behind her and stuck her hands under Corrin’s pits. Selkie had been obsessed with sneaking up on people this week, like an ongoing game of hide-and-seek that she forced the rest of the army to play.

“I can’t find Effie. Where’d she go, Mom? I haven’t been able to catch her yet.”

“She’s out visiting your brother, honey. I’m sure she’s got her hands full, so please try not to bother her…Can’t you get Ignatius to play instead?”

“ _Suuuuuure…_ ” Selkie rolled her eyes and flashed a devious smile, out of her mother’s sight.

* * *

Effie and Kana’s fight had transitioned to the floor. This past minute of fighting had left the entire bedroom in utter ruin. They had transitioned to wrestling each other.

“Stay do– _AAAHN!_ ”

Effie’s hold on Kana was quite compromising. Kana lay on his back with Effie perched atop him, sitting awkwardly on his cock and holding down his wrists. His hot, slimed-up erection rubbed up against her clit as Kana bit the air in front of him; Effie’s nipples lay just out of reach for his bites, swaying back and forth with her heavy breasts.

Effie’s hold started to weaken as she squirmed on Kana’s chest. His enormous cock, still coated in slimy precum and wet saliva, grew hotter on her lips with every second. It twitched and pulsed, tempting Effie to just give up and let Kana assume control. She let out the occasional squeak as she rocked on his penis, secretly trying to get off while she was still on top of him. She was at odds with herself now, utterly confused as to where she should go from here.

Does she tie him up and lock him down, or give in to her growing desires?

_THWACK!_

Capitalizing on Effie’s moment of weakness, Kana overpowered her wrester’s hold. He lurched forward, kicking Effie off balance and rolling her to the side. Effie’s arm slammed into the floor, causing her to release her grip and giving Kana the opportunity for a reversal. He completed the roll, pushing Effie from her side to her back and jumping atop her. Kana didn’t have the same distractions that Effie had from his new seat – he could keep a strong hold and get off at the same time without any problem.

“ _Can’t do anything when I have your wrists pinned, can you?_ ”

“S-shut u- _GLURK!_ ”

Kana shoved the tip of his blunt monster in Effie’s mouth. It was easier to ram it in while she was talking than to have to try and push it past tight lips and gritted teeth. Kana’s ploy to goad a response out of her worked perfectly.

“ _Ghahaha! Why don’t you use that big mouth of yours for something good? I’ll even feed you some more of that_ porridge  _you like!_ ”

“ _GHLRRRGH-SPPPPTHHHHLTH! GLRRUCCK! HGLLLHHHHH!_ ”

Spit splattered everywhere and hundreds of shiny, foamy bubbles crept out of the corners of Effie’s mouth. Her nostrils flared and her cock-stuffed cheeks puffed up with air. When she inhaled, the concave shape her cheeks clung around the shape of Kana’s meaty tool. Watching and listening to his houseguest struggle and gag on 5 inches of cock, less than an a sixth his full size, satisfied his long-suppressed sexuality.

“ _Ooooooohhh, are those teeth I feel? Yesssss, keep doing that…Thaaaht tickles…_ ”

_Glurk! Glurk!_

Kana thrust his hips forward and back, slowly and savoringly fucking Effie’s red and sweaty face. His shaft rubbed through her tits on its way toward her lips, ensuring no part of his sex went unserviced. Even his big, blue knot bumped into the base of her cleavage, stopping just shy of going through before he bottomed out in her mouth. Shockwaves swept across his fat knot, wobbling gently with her boobs.

The speed of his thrusts picked up gradually, shortening the time between Effie’s gurgles. When Kana couldn’t go any faster, he grabbed her hair with his left hand and started forcing her lips down his shaft – the facefucking doubled in speed now that Effie was being put to full use. Her molars massaged the thick skin of his durable cock, and her front teeth scraped and scratched just under his glans. Kana’s dick was so tough that Effie couldn’t hurt him even if she wanted to.

Feeling the mounting pressure in the pit of his stomach, Kana shifted from quick thrusts to deeper thrusts. He pushed against the back of her throat, trying to bend his stiff shaft down the curved path down to her esophagus. From his position, though, it just wasn’t possible. Instead, Kana smooshed and smeared the flat head of his dragon dick against the plush roof of her mouth.

“ _GGHP-PPPPPPPFFFFPTHLPPP!_ ”

Effie’s muffled protest must as well not even have been vocalized. Kana’s groans were getting more animal-like, starting to turn to a soft growling. His motions were starting to lose finesse. Effie wasn’t going anywhere pinned like that, so he even retracted his second hand to grip the side of her head. Kana pulled Effie’s head in close, one last time, and held it there. His entire thigh-thick erection twitched as another load came rushing through the underside of his horse cock.

A heavy stream of spunk immediately flooded Effie’s throat. The creamy, off-white bounty splashed down in her stomach, reunited with the seed she’d swallowed previously: Kana’s “rice porridge.” Effie’s body gulped it down involuntarily, as a reflex. Apple-sized globs of cum distended her throat, rocketing through as she drank from Kana like he was a hose. Her belly pushed out past her waist just a little bit. The definition on Effie’s washboard abs were still plainly visible, but those depressions in her muscles started to grow lighter as her stomach got rounder. By the time Kana had finished, Effie looked to have stuffed an entire watermelon down her gullet.

The legend of the bottomless knight, who could eat an entire mountain of steaks and still not show an ounce of extra weight, seemed to finally be busted. Kana’s jizz was definitely filling.

Kana pulled his cock out of Effie’s mouth. With all the resistance Effie put up when he tried to put it in, one would think that she’d be willing to give it back up; however, the sheer size of his cock made its retrieval into a little bit of a struggle. With enough yanking and lurching, his flared head finally passed her lips. A loud “ _POP!_ ” rang out once his tool was freed, punctuating the protracted effort of removing it. Not a speck of cum poured out, either; Kana’s cock was nicely polished, glistening with spit and still hard as a rock, and the only white to be found in or around Effie’s open maw was her pearly white teeth.

“ _Grrrrr-aaaahouh!_ ” Kana moaned, gripped at his chest as if he were in pain. He toppled off of Effie’s relaxed body onto his back.

Effie’s body coughed and hacked as it readjusted to oxygen. She had feared that she might pass out if Kana had kept his dick down her windpipe any longer. Even though she was unrestrained now, theoretically free to stand up and subdue Kana while he was doubled-over, all the strength had been drained out of her. One arm slowly traveled down her chest to rub her slightly round stomach. She could feel her digestive acid bubbling away in her gut, slowly mixing with the overwhelming amount of dragon cum inside her.

Meanwhile, she stared intently at Kana. He was starting to undergo a second stage in his transformation, about to go entirely feral. A second silver horn sprouted from the opposite side of his face. Wings tore his shirt apart from the back, pushing him from the ground. His neck stretched out with his limbs, simultaneously sprouting lustrous, grey scales. His hair morphed into two long, brilliantly blue tails the same shade as his draconic tool. The only part of him that remained unchanged, really, was that tool. Kana had completely transformed himself, whether with or against his will, into a faceless monolith nearly 18 feet in length. Even though it didn’t look as stupidly out of place anymore, an erection just under a fourth of his height and still just as thick as his neck was nothing to laugh at.

“…”

Kana sat upright against a wall, wrapping his enormous wings around his torso like a blanket. He hung his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling with his legs spread wide open.

Effie still lay right beside him, so close that she could feel the intense heat radiating off his body. Kana had burst out in an intense fever. Effie could see his cock, standing straight up, veinier than it had been before. Pulsating ropes choked his deep-blue sheath, traveling up his knot and disappearing into his medial ring. Effie could see his pulse though the vessels in his loins – they grew fatter and more painful looking with every heartbeat, taking in more blood with every pump than could they could send back.

“ _GRRRRRAAAAUUUUGHHH!!!_ ” Kana’s mighty roar shook the air around them.

He slammed his fist against the wood floor, splintering the boards. He pent-up sexual frustration mounted to an animalistic rage.

“Kana, you’ve got t– _Hey!_ ”

Kana grabbed Effie by the arms, pulling her up off the ground like a plush doll and suspending her above his swollen organ.

“ _Hey, put me down!_ ”

“ _Grrrooooouuuuhh…_ ”

More meaningless growling from Kana. For all he was concerned, Effie’s pleas were meaningless too.

Slowly, Kana lowered Effie onto his twitching cock. She pumped her legs to swing her body forward, intentionally misaligning herself with Kana’s tool in a feeble attempt to delay the inevitable. She used the naked soles of her feet to swat his incoming prick away from her pussy, but again to little effect. Kana gripped Effie’s left thigh with his free hand to stabilize her and quickly impaled Effie on its tip.

“ _G-Augh!_ ”

The pointed head of Kana’s equine/canine monstrosity forced its way inside Effie’s comparatively tiny box. The juicy lips of her pussy spread apart and plumped up. Kana was only two inches deep inside of her, but she already felt as though she was about to break. He hadn’t even inserted the fattest part of his cock yet. Effie could feel the moist, tacky flesh of his flare between her thighs and against her lips.

“ _Kuh–Khanaa…_ ”

Kana moved his fingers from Kana’s thigh to her shoulder. He began pressing on her body above, forcing her further down his erection.

The walls of Effie’s vagina molded themselves to every curve and angle of Kana’s breeding stick. As his flare dug itself deeper and deeper into her cave, it bore out pockets of air. Squelching noises came out of Effie’s lower-half as she gasped and gritted her teeth, trying not to lose her head. Her pussy became more like a vacuum with every passing bit of air that escaped. While that made it harder for Effie to push Kana out, it also made it harder for him to push himself any further in. In addition to the pressure system he was working against, Kana had also come upon Kana’s cervix.

“ _Shtop…I…cahn’t…_ ”

Even without having penetrated her cervix, Kana’s unwieldy thing had stretched her torso out so far that she looked as though she could be pregnant.

Again, Kana readjusted his grip on Effie. He wrapped his fingers around her shoulder and her head, steadied his palms, and pumped her downwards with all his monstrous strength.

_SPQULORCH!_

In a single quick movement, Kana buried the rest of his shaft into Effie. Her body stretched like a surgical glove. Effie fell into Kana’s wide, inviting torso. Her legs and arms gave out. She lay limp like a cloth blanket across his abs, her head laid back between his pecs. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and her mouth hung open as she gasped for air.

Kana settled both his hands over her thighs – Effie clearly wasn’t going to be putting up much of a fight any more. Gently, he rubbed the sides of Effie’s extreme stomach bulge with the sides of his index fingers. Her skin was stretched nice and taught. It felt like he was masturbating through a condom. After tickling his base, Kana took his right arm to grip around his draconic tool. He could feel every bump and groove of her walls when he squeezed just above his bulbous knot. Occasionally, Kana would unintentionally dig a finger into the skin above her stretched-out G-spot, making her legs kick back and her thighs spasm like a fish on the deck of a boat. Her powerful feet slammed into the ground, causing even more of the already ruined floor to fracture.

An immense pressure started to build up in the bottom of Kana’s pelvis again. He grabbed a tighter hold of his living pocket-pussy and stroked his cock more vigorously. He nudged his fingers more forcefully into his pulsing cock. Effie’s malleable flesh molded around Kana’s fat digits – her G-spot flattened out to over quintuple its resting size, forcing her to new highs of pleasure she never could have imagined to be possible.

“ _Oooooouuuuuuggghhh!_ _Khhaaannnaaahh!_ ”

Effie’s entire body curled up around the towering pillar of meat jutting from her abdomen, twitching and shaking in wet, violent orgasm. She bit down on her lip, breaking the skin.

With the little amount of strength she had left in her body, she laid her hands on Kana’s mighty index finger. It was the one he had driven into the most sensitive erogenous zone in her pink pussy. Lightly, she stroked his finger with her own. She pulled him even more tightly into the walls of her vagina. She wanted her cunt to be crushed like a grape against the heel of his foot. Her indomitable spirit and warrior’s might kept discomfort at bay; she felt pure pleasure at the thought and sensation of her womb being flattened and then bloated out by an endless tide of sperm. She jostled herself up and down on his cock as well, dragging the ring of her cervix further down his shaft. At a point, it stretched around the bulbous midsection of his fantastic rod, knotting her twice over.

Kana thrust his hips upward into Effie, even though his entire dick was already buried in her squirting, quivering sex. The warm fluid spraying out of her pulverized box ran down his waist and around his butt. He roared, shaking the very foundation of the building they were in.

“ _GUUAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGHH!!!_ ”

**_GRRRR-SPLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRPPPPPFFFFTCH!!!_ **

Effie’s head and arms were bounced off Kana’s rod by the explosive force of his cum filling up her inhuman womb. She could feel her legs lift gradually off the floor, propelled towards the ceiling by Kana’s firehose-like blast. Kana quickly released his choking hold on his cock and laid a hand on one of Effie’s thighs. Kana’s strong arm kept his partner’s ass glued to his lap, preventing her from flying off. Her stomach swelled out to twice the size of her own body, then thrice. The bit of her gut that took the initial blast from his spewing member looked to be permanently deformed, like a dome atop just a small fraction of her planetary cum-balloon abs. Hot, viscous goo sputtered out underneath her. It pooled around the entire room, clinging to Kana’s feet and to the base of her wobbling, spunk-sunk womb.

Overwhelmed with pleasure and cum, Effie’s consciousness faded. As her vision was completely eclipsed by the sight of her own turgid gut, her eyes rolled further back into her head and the world around her went blurry. Her eyelids shut only after she passed out, burning into her mind the image of her own body as a teetering condom overflowing with love. Even in her dreams, her unconscious brain would be consumed with the fantasy of Kana cumming limitlessly. He’d continue to spurt, squeezing out endless ropes of heavy cream all over her Deeprealm.

What happened for the next few hours was lost to time and memory. Effie’s mind was fucked clear of all cognitive ability, and Kana’s own mind was clouded by a heavy fog of bestial pleasure and desire. The history of their time together was remembered only by the land. The rice fields around Kana’s home turned from fertile marshes to a dense, bubbling pond. The crop he grew for sustenance drowned in musky white waters. The canyon around them served as a natural barrier, hiding the result of Kana’s rut from the Deeprealm’s other environments.

* * *

_Sniff sniff…_

“ _Eww_ …What’s that smell?”

The stink of Kana’s fresh cum assaulted Selkie’s sensitive nose the second she stepped out of the portal to his Deeprealm.

“Is this…?”

Selkie hurried up the mountain path to Kana’s house. The closer she came to it, the stronger the smell became. It almost brought her to her knees. She had to breathe through the fabric of her red hood just to keep going. The source of the suffocating smog was clear to her at that point. Why else would Corrin have sent Effie, of all people, to visit Kana? There was only one thing this stench could have been.

After a 20 minute slog up the trail to Kana, Selkie’s vision finally breached the rim of the canyon.

The entire crater, once a beautifully terraced farm, was filled all the way to the brim with jizz. The old land was unrecognizable at this point. Nothing resembling a farm was left to see any longer, just the straw roof of Kana’s hut.

As she looked on in awe and terror, she spotted two pink figures floating on the surface: Kana and Effie. Drifting above the surface was exceptionally easy, owing to the density of Kana’s pent-up cum. Effie coasted along on her back, with Kana’s head nuzzled between her naked breasts. The two of them grinned warmly in their sleep. Kana had naturally come down from his draconic transformation. The raging beast inside of him was conquered…

Or was it the raging beast that had conquered Effie?

Probably a little bit of both.


End file.
